Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a pixel structure and a pixel structure.
Description of Related Art
E-paper is a display technology having advantages of paper-like, ultra-thin, lightweight, bendable, and low power consumption.
An E-paper display (or called as electronic ink display) usually includes a first transparent substrate, a common electrode layer, an electronic ink layer, a pixel array and a second transparent substrate. The pixel array includes a plurality of pixel structures. Each of the pixel structures includes at least one thin film transistor. The thin film transistor includes a gate, a gate dielectric layer, a semiconductor layer, a source and a drain.
According to a position of the gate of the thin film transistor, it can be classified into a bottom gate type thin film transistor and a top gate type thin film transistor. Generally, layout of a pixel structure including one type (e.g., bottom gate type) thin film transistor and peripheral circuits thereof exhibiting good device performance, such as has enough capacitance, fails to directly apply on layout of a pixel structure including the other type thin film transistor and peripheral circuits thereof. As such, after development of a pixel structure including one type thin film transistor and peripheral circuits thereof, there is a need to spend time for developing a pixel structure including the other type thin film transistor and peripheral circuits thereof.